Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to a mechanism for attenuation level based association in communication networks.
An electric vehicle typically charges from a conventional power outlet or a dedicated charging station. Prior to receiving power from the charging station, the electric vehicle can connect to and associate with an appropriate charging station in a charging facility. The charging station can also ensure that the user of the electric vehicle has proper authorization to receive the electric power and to pay for the received electric power.